


All Heart No Head

by Lizzy_the_Lizard



Series: Up the Hills, We are Together [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eskel is a hunk, Himbo Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_the_Lizard/pseuds/Lizzy_the_Lizard
Summary: Inspired by the song ‘Head & Heart’ by Joel CorryIn which Geralt is a himbo and pines like a forest.Jaskier gets drunk, records a song and goes viral.And Eskel and Essi are both incredibly done with these idiots.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Up the Hills, We are Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	All Heart No Head

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the amazing Jay (@endrega_Turtlesse) for beta-reading this! And to everyone else who kept prodding me for more xD

"Ugh!" With an undignified grunt, Jaskier fell off the side of his rickety twin bed, startled awake by a loud banging.

He didn't fall very hard, thanks to the _massive_ pile of clothing that was strewn around in his room, covering the entire floor.

Not that there was much floor space to begin with. As a broke college student refusing to accept the pile of cash that his parents, or to be precise, his mother, was trying to push at him, he could only afford so much luxury.

Lying face down in the fabric, Jaskier let out a pained whine.

He was absolutely and completely prepared to stay right there until the marching band that was currently occupying his head would decide to move on.

For a second he thought the loud banging was just in his head. It was the loud ' **Jas** ' that got him to stand up. Slowly. Very slowly.

Carefully, he wound his way around the various musical equipment standing between him and the door to his apartment. He could have sworn that he had put that away two days ago.

Oh well, he'd also swear that he’s never watched the Twilight movies, which would be an absolute lie. So what, everyone was a teenager once.

Without checking who was on the other side the young musician swung open the door, just to almost get knocked out and land on the floor a second time today.

"There you are, I was this close to breaking down the door. Especially after last night. Oof." She stormed into the flat like a whirlwind, leaving a baffled Jaskier at the door.

"Hi, Essi," he said to the empty space where his friend had been standing just moments before. He could already hear her loading up the coffee machine, at least one good thing to come out of this unholy disturbance. Silently bemoaning everything that had ever happened to him, he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, do you remember anything from last night?" Essi asked, taking a sip from her coffee, black, ugh _disgusting_.

"We went out with Lambert, Yen and Triss. Yennefer of all people challenged me to a sing-off. You and Lambert egged Yen and Priss on. And... oh fuck no. Why did you let me drink tequila?" Mortified, he sat his own mug back down, staring at his alleged friend.

"It was less letting you and more you stealing _my_ shots." She was laughing, the vile monster.

"Essi! What did I do?" he whined, hands coming up to cover his eyes, "Please tell me I didn't flash anyone?"

"Nah. You _did_ give Lambert a blowjob in the bathroom, though."

" _What?!_ Essi, please, Essi, tell me that isn't true." Jaskier let his hands drop and stared at her. It took about two seconds for her to start laughing.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe how gullible you are!" She had to hold on to the table to stop herself from sliding off the chair, that's how hard she was laughing. And at his expense!

"This isn't funny, Essi!" His heart was still racing; sleeping with Lambert would all but destroy his chances with Geralt. No one in their right mind would sleep with the same person who also slept with their brother.

"Oh, but your face!" Essi came close to falling off her chair and spilling her coffee before she calmed back down again. "Okay, you didn't sleep with anyone, but! You _did_ record a new single. And judging by the views and comments on YouTube, it went basically viral."

 _That_ got Jaskier's attention. He had recorded something? But that also meant that he had written something new, _unless..._

"Essi, please tell me the song isn't called Head & Heart? Please?"

"Sorry, no can do. We promised in 5th grade to never lie to each other."

Jaskier's head hit the table with a thump, only cushioned by his arms.

"How high are the chances that he has heard it already?" His voice was muffled against the wood, but Essi could clearly still understand him, considering she softly patted his head.

"I'd say very low? I mean, Triss already congratulated you on Twitter publicly on the million views."

"Noooooo." Triss was the person responsible for the PR of the ranch where Geralt was working. If _she_ had seen it, she had probably already shown it to _everyone._

"You could call Eskel, he's not gonna judge you," Essi suggested, audibly taking a sip from her coffee.

"No, I have to talk to Geralt in person. Try to salvage at least _something_ of our friendship." Groaning, he got up from his chair and slowly shuffled back to his room. Essi, of course, was hot on his heels.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that he might like you, too?" she suggested, shaking her head at the shirt he was holding up. "No the other one, the black with the horseshoes, plus points for Mr Horse-Girl."

"I am pretty sure I would know if my _other_ best friend was also into guys." Essi and he had no sense of modesty anymore, which was why neither of them even bothered to turn around while the other was changing.

"May I ask what you are going to tell him?"

"You may not. Because I have no clue _whatsoever_. I am just gonna ad-lib it. Freeballing. Just bullshitting my way through! God damn it, where are my keys!" He frantically patted his pockets, only to remember he didn't drive yesterday, so they should still be in the key-dish by the door. A grift from Geralt, ironically.

"Are you sure you're not still drunk?" She asked, handing him the perfect jacket to go with the outfit.

"About 80-ish per cent. I'm sober enough to drive."

"Good luck! I'm going to sift through all of this because I think I left my wallet here last night."

Shouting a quick 'Don't make it worse!' over his shoulder and entirely ignoring the reply, he bolted down the stairs to his trusty, old beat-up honda civic. It took two tries to get the thing to start, but when it came to live, Jaskier was on his way.

He knew the way to the ranch by heart by now. He didn't even have to pay attention to where he was going, and before he knew it, he was rolling onto the dirt road leading to the grand stone manor.

Luckily for him, it was Eskel who spotted him first.

"Jas! Good to see you! Geralt's not here if you're looking for him." The large man had a hay bale hoisted on his shoulder and Jaskier was shortly distracted by his bulging bicep before his brain caught up with what Eskel had just said.

"He's not here?"

"No, told Vesemir he'd take a look at that reservation that wanted to partner with us and take some of the more exotic animals." With a huff, he dropped the hay bale. Eyeing Jaskier up and down. "You look nervous, something happen?"

"No, I- I just wanted to talk to him. Thanks for the info I guess." With that Jaskier turned around and walked back to his car. Geralt had runoff. Geralt clearly didn't want to talk to him. Well, who would, after their friend announced his feelings about them to the world, but didn't have the balls to talk to them in person.

"Jaskier, wait!" Eskel called. When he turned around he was almost hit in the face by a keyring. "Address is in the GPS, Ban Ard Preserve, if you hurry you might still catch him."

Jaskier didn't know what to say, was Eskel suggesting...?

"Oh, and Jas? Be honest with him, and be clear, our boy doesn't do well with vague messages."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He called over his shoulder while sprinting to the car park. Pressing the unlock button he quickly found the right car. And, just like Eskel had said, the address was right there.

Jaskier spent the entire ride anxiously chewing on his lips. What if he was wrong and it was just a coincidence? But then Eskel’s remark wouldn't make sense. There still was that flicker of hope in his chest, the spark that made him write the damn song in the first place.

He was so focused on the road, he almost missed the familiar sight of Geralt's blue pick-up truck standing in the parking lot of a McDonald's. He knew it was Geralt's because only Geralt had a bright pink sticker reading 'Horse Girl on Board' stuck to his back window.

Quickly, he pulled up two spots away from the other car, sneakily looking to see if Geralt was still sitting in the driver's seat.

He was not. Jaskier was not sure if he was happy or sad about it.

"Let's bite the bullet, Jas. Nothing to lose. Well, except your best friend, the person you've been crushing on for the last 5 years." He muttered to himself.

"Jas?" He flinched so hard he almost dropped the keys into a puddle.

"Geralt! Funny seeing you here!" Jaskier was trying to play his flinch down, it wasn't working.

"Eskel sent you, didn't he?"

"I- no? What makes you think that?"

"You just got out of a company vehicle."

"Did I, oh! I did indeed." Fuck he was nervous, why was he nervous, ah, right, crush, best friend, might lose both.

"If you came here to tell me you don't want to see me again, no need. I got the message. I'll stay out of your hair from now on." Up until this point, Geralt had not met his eyes _once._ Now though, he was outright _staring_ at him. There was so much hurt in his eyes. So much pain.

"Hold on, why would I never want to see you again?"

"In the song, you- you said..." Geralt faltered, confusion flickering over his face.

"Did you even listen to the song? Properly?" Well, here goes nothing. "I wanna be with you, Geralt."

"I- I thought you and Essi..."

" _Essi_? No, _no,_ eww, nonononono. **No!** What even made you think that?"

"Well, you're super affectionate, and she’s always at your place and she even has clothes there!"

"We never kissed!"

"I just thought you weren't into PDA?"

"I am **all about PDA!** I've known Essi since forever! She's like a sister to me!"

"But- but the clothes and you sleep in the same bed!"

" _Sister!_ Why sleep on the couch when there is a perfectly fine bed? And, the reason she's always at my place when you are over is because I do not trust myself to not put my foot in my mouth whenever I'm around you!"

"Why?!"

" **Because I love you, you fucking idiot!"**

"But in the song, …" Geralt stopped, blinked. "You love me?"

"Yes! But I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship! I don't even know if you're _into_ guys! I wrote that damn song _ages_ ago, but never recorded it because I didn't want to get my hopes up!"

"I love you, too." Geralt said softly. "I've been in love with you ever since Roach pushed you into that puddle, and instead of complaining you just gave her another sugar cube and apologized for spooking her."

That had been 7 years ago, the second time he'd been to the ranch.

"Kiss me, you idiot." Jaskier laughed, fear replaced by utter joy at the fact that Geralt loved him too.

Now grinning like the idiot he was, Geralt hauled him in by his jacket, pressing their lips together in their first kiss. _Fuck_ it was fantastic, Geralt was an amazing kisser. Soon Jaskier found himself pressed against the side of a car, lips tingling, hands gripping Geralt's ashen hair. He could stay like this forever.

That's when the hooting and hollering from inside the restaurant started.

Right, they were still in public. While Jas was still contemplating if he should ignore them or not, Geralt had taken a step back. He looked wonderfully dishevelled. Hair a mess, lips bitten pink, pupils blown so wide, the gold of his iris was hardly visible.

"Home?" Geralt asked, panting slightly.

"Home," Jaskier affirmed, scrambling to get back into the car.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313318) by [MayaStormborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaStormborn/pseuds/MayaStormborn)




End file.
